A letter to Jem
by dreams-come-real
Summary: Takes place before Clockwork Princess and after Clockwork Prince. Will takes up a moment of his precious life to write a letter to his dear friend Jem before Tessa and Jem marry and Jem reluctantly responds to the letters. Rate and review!
1. The first letter

Dear Jem,

To my dearest Jem,

To my best friend who stole my girl. Well, maybe stole isn't the right word, but she isn't mine now is she?

I'm not mad though, just sort of surprised. Surprised that for once I can't use words to describe what I'm feeling or what's happening to my heart. Though just because I can't describe it, it doesn't mean that it's not breaking, remember that dear friend. I know I should be writing this to the goddess called Tessa instead of you but I can't bring myself to say good bye, because that is what it really is for me, a good bye. Good bye to a dream that was not a nightmare. Good bye to someone who seemed to be something that could be constant in my life. Good bye to the one who snared my heart. Good bye to love for me at least.

I know she didn't mean to break me but maybe if she meant to, maybe it would not hurt this badly. I could just drink and drown myself but when I drink to forget, I remember now.

Maybe I'm cursed because I'm just too beautiful. Whatever it may be Jem, be good to her.

I'm begging you. If you hurt her I'm taking her back and locking her away to keep her safe. Treat her like a diamond, something pretty and valuable yet it's sturdy enough to not break easily. Trust me Jem, we both know she can't be broken. Her spirit is strong and her mind is clever; never underestimate her.

Dear friend whose more like a brother, don't feel sorry for me. We both know I can survive even if I'm not as gorgeous by the end of it. Wait, let's be honest here, I can never not be gorgeous! If that happened an apocalypse would occur and we both don't want that to happen.

One last thing before I end this letter to you Jem – keep her golden.

Sincerely yours and Tessa's for now and beyond life,

William Herondale

* * *

**Please rate and review! I'm debating if I should make this a series of letters or just keep it at this. Thanks! BTW the keep her golden part is in reference to Robert frosts poem about how nothing gold can stay which is also my fave poem ever written besides the sonnet from Shakespeare :) **


	2. Jem to Will

**All right people! I'm officially making this a series of letter! I know this one is short... sorry... but there shall be more! This is sensible Jem writing to the ever so dramatic Will. Please enjoy and continue to read and review! :)**

* * *

Dear Will,

I don't know what caused you to write letters as my room is just down the hall from yours but for you I'll play along. You always like to be dramatic don't you? I hope you will never change.

Believe me when I tell you I love Tessa and I would do everything in my power to keep her from getting hurt though I know someday, I might not be here to help her. I'm hoping with all my heart that you will still be there for her no matter what happens. If you won't do it for her then do it for me. Please.

Will, I love her. I know I may be selfish but no one can ever be as selfish as you can be at times. Don't expect me to let everyone else be happy while I am surrounded by sadness and lost hope. I am fully aware that I will die young so please don't let me die alone. Don't make her fall out of love with me even if she is in love with both of us. I got her first.

Sincerely,

Jem

* * *

**I'll update ASAP**


	3. Will's last letter

**Hey readers! This is the last letter Will writes to Jem, there will be 2 more letters and then this fan fiction is done. Thanks for reading!**

**To start off this chapter Jem and Will pass each other in the corridor and then we get to the letter. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh! Hello Will," Jem said, surprise crossed his face as his friend smiled down at him, "I look forward in receiving your letter,"

"It shall come soon," Will said smiling warmly at his dear friend, the one who he would die for, "I kissed her first," he said slyly and Jem let out a short laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Will," Jem said still giving Will his special smile, "Good night," he said as he departed back to his room waiting for the letter to come. Will smiled at the back of his friend's head as his plan was rolling into motion. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Jem.

Dearest Jem,

I know that we both have the same pull that keeps us grounded but please don't erase it from my view. We are both selfish bastards but we both don't care do we? I've never been a gentleman Jem, but you always are.

I have been planning my defeat for a few days and slowly I've come to one realization that kills me to the core. Tessa's silence kills me but if I lose you that will be the final blow. Please, never hate, despise, loathe, or be revolted be me.

I'm going to keep this short so you can spend the most of your precious time focused on Tessa.

I love her, but I love you more. I will be your best man at the wedding and I will stay out of your way. I am surrendering and I shall never lay a finger on her. Ever. This shall be the last letter you will receive from me.

Yours till the end of time and beyond,

Will

* * *

**There you go! please remember to review :)**


	4. A letter to Will

**This is the second to last letter in this fan fic. Please enjoy! BTW I am really impressed with all the views this story has been getting! Thanks everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

Dear Will,

I don't know whether to be impressed or devastated by your sudden generosity but why do you always make a big deal over something when you always end up backing away? You're a shadow hunter and you shall live a long life but as a shadow hunter you will always have to fight.

So don't give up on me. I didn't know you loved me. I wasn't convinced that you felt anything for anyone except for Jem. I am really sorry if I am not your favorite person right now. In my own way I will always love you Will. I always will not matter how much I am annoyed with you or irritated, or even when I am married to Jem.

Please never stop loving me,

Tessa

P.S. Tell Jem he needs to hide your letters better. They all fell out of his coat pocket in the dining room.

* * *

**There you go! I will load the last letter ASAP! **


	5. The last letters

**This is the last part to be added of the fanfic. Instead of having one letter to close it off I have 2 :) Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read. You are all amazing!**

Dear Tess,

I am sorry, I am so, so sorry. I am a horrible person I know that and I kept trying to push you away for reasons that I hope you will never know. We cannot fix this though, you will marry Jem. We can't get away from the problem. I do not know what to do, all I know right now is how I feel for you and if that is all I know I can live with that.

I remember when I first saw you at the Dark Sister's house. My first thought when I laid my eyes on you was that you were beautiful. The second: that I couldn't allow myself to love you but I did anyway.

I'll be the best man at your wedding. Have no fear! When you need me I'll be there being another one of the hero's in your story books though look to Jem for help first.

Take care of him like I know you will. Be the everlasting light in the darkness for him if that is all he has left to see let it be light.

I'll love you till the stars burn away from the Heavens,

Will

Dear Will,

Your letters were starting to get a bit dull. Why did you turn so serious? It was starting to worry me and this letter nonsense was beginning to get out of hand.

I will keep this letter short for you too as you did for me.

You and Tessa are the only two people that fill my heart with joy and love whenever our eyes meet. I cannot have you hate either of us.

Please forgive my quick decision to marry her. I know my time on Earth is fading slowly and soon Heaven will lay its claim on me but that's okay Will. I'm not scared.

Sincerely,

Jem

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please remember to leave a review! :D**


End file.
